Una  , dos  y  mil  miradas
by danu saavedra
Summary: songfic ,inspirado  en la canción  you  are  beautiful  de  james  blunt ,cuenta  la  historia  de  un  encuentro  entre  Terry  y  Candy  dentro  de  un  vagón  del  tren subterráneo


**Una , dos y mil miradas **

_"el termómetro marcaba 36 grados a la sombra , los rostros de la gente a mi alrededor parecían grises, como faltos de ánimo denotando derrota quizás. La vida facilista no lleva a ningún lado , pero sin embargo somos nosotros mismos que optamos por ella , como eligiendo el camino más inmediato a la felicidad , ¿existe realmente la felicidad?,creo que no soy el único que lo ha preguntado , ¿por qué conformarse con lo inmediato? si se puede luchar por algo mejor cada día ._

_cada tarde hago el mismo recorrido en el tren subterráneo ,a la misma hora ,generalmente veo las mismas caras , probablemente la misma ropa, los mismos perfumes, la misma rutina, ésta que es el mayor de los males , si bien tengo un buen trab__ajo con mi compañía teatral , me llena de temores caer en esto , caer en el modelo de vida que observo a diario , la vida falta de vida , a diario me pregunto ¿vivir o sobrevivir?"_.

los pensamientos del joven Terrence Grandchester parecían no detenerse , su mente divagaba mientras el tren de le línea Broadway Express salía de la estación ,era un joven tranquilo hasta distante para otros , su forma de ver la vida era lo que simplemente lo hacia retraerse un poco , su vida nunca fue fácil y ahora no tenia por que ser la excepción.

aquel día transcurría lento , como señal de algo , como anunciando que la vida te puede dar sorpresas , oportunidades únicas , te puede brindar cosas inimaginadas , llenar de fortuna, dicha y felicidad ,pero solamente si se puede tener la capacidad de asombro suficiente como para observar a tú alrededor .

Terry ,miraba fijamente el piso del vagón ,algo sucio y desgastado por el evidente paso de los años , miraba sin estar realmente atento , su mente divagaba ,cuestionando la vida .

Estaba exhausto , su cuerpo agobiado por el día de trabajo parecía pasarle la cuenta.

De pronto el tren realizaba su correspondiente parada. en ese instante como corresponde e este tipo de servicios, unos pasajeros descendieron y subieron otros ,realizando un recambio .

En ese instante Candy White una joven alta ,de blondo cabello ondulado, ojos grandes y verdes ,de silueta muy fina ,entraba al vagón .

Al notar la falta de asientos libres , decidió ubicarse en uno de los extremos del tren ,apoyó su espalda en este,intento sacar un gran libro de su bolso azul ,sin embargo el fuerte vaivén del tren la hace cambiar de opinión.

De pronto alzo su mirada hacia los asientos ,sin que nada llamará su atención ,bajo la mirada ,observo sus zapatos y volvió a arreglar su bolso .

En ese instante el castaño alzo la mirada y ahí frente a sus ojos ,Dios se manifestó frente a él , el mismo le envío ahí frente a sus ojos un ángel , un delicado y hermoso ángel .

_¿Es real?, ¿puede alguien tan hermoso siquiera existir?_

_Mis ojos se clavaron en ella , era una imagen divina , imposible no posar mis ojos sobre aquella celestial criatura , es hermosa ,eres hermosa , te vi en este lugar ,este inesperado lugar y no se que hacer , parezco un tonto , un párvulo,un simple muchacho extasiado frente a tú belleza ,no me cansaré de decir que es hermosa , eres hermosa es cierto ._

En ese instante al tren volvía a detenerse ,el ya conocido recambio de gente comenzaba, candy permanecía ahí,Terry no pudo contenerse y para acortar la distancia existente decidió ponerse de pie y ubicarse frente a la rubia , dentro de su asombro comenzó a observarla detenidamente , fijando sus profundos ojos azules en ella , candy se sintió observada ,esa sensación clara de que alguien esta posando sus ojos es ti , en un acto instintivo alzo su mirada ,azul y verde mezclados ,sus miradas chocaron .

_Que guapo es , me esta mirando ,estoy segura …bueno creo , dios mío que hombre ,tengo que disimular._

La blonda volvió a bajar la mirada ,esta vez un hombre alto y de contextura fornida se posaba frente a Terry impidiendo su vista , este simplemente asomo su rostro ,realizando un gesto casi infantil , con tal de poder verla. Esta al notar su reacción, lo observo regalándole una sonrisa.

_Mi ángel sonríe , me acaba de regalar una sonrisa ,que bella sonrisita adorna ese rostro hermoso._

Sin palabra alguna y solo con miradas él le decía una y mil veces ERES HERMOSA

Aquellas miradas se entrecruzaban una y otra vez ,compartían un momento único y de complicidad

En ese instante el tren realizaba otra parada ,ella le regalo una tierna sonrisa y sus largas y curvas pestañas realizaron un movimiento celestial, dando un paso aquella chica descendía del vagón .

Lo primero que paso por la mente de Terry fue una fea oración

"no creo que la vuelva a ver de nuevo,

Pero compartimos un momento que durará por siempre"

_¿Por qué tengo que conformarme con lo fácil?, si puedo luchar por algo mejor cada día ….._

Terry corrió rápidamente para bajar del vagón, dando alcance a candy

La tomo por la cintura ,esta se volteo de inmediato y se sorprendió al verlo frente a ella .

-te parecerá una locura , pero solo te seguí hasta aquí para decirte que eres hermosa –la respiración de Terry era agitaba debido a su carrera por darle alcance a la mujer que tenia en frente , sus palabras eran entrecortadas

-eh , gracias , no se que decir - estaba muy sorprendida y conmovida por aquellas palabras .

-si quieres ahora puedes gritar o darme una bofetada , creerás que soy un loco .

-no te preocupes no haré nada de eso

-mi nombre es Terrence grandchester mucho gusto –este extendió su mano

-soy Candice White, mucho gusto Terrence -dando la mano a este

-bello nombre candice

-¿por qué bajaste para seguirme?

-siendo sincero ,creía que no te volvería a ver jamás y no me conformo con esa idea .

Ella volvió a regalarle una tierna sonrisa ,la cual fue respondida de igual forma , nuevamente sus miradas se cruzaban ,creando aquella tan adorada complicidad .

La felicidad esta más cerca de lo que creemos , solo debemos arriesgarnos a ser felices con las oportunidades que nos regala la vida , ahora solo te toca a ti **luchar por algo mejor cada día.**

* * *

><p><strong>gracias por leer <strong>


End file.
